LAST HOPE
by LaVitaD'epoca
Summary: When Maggie odair finnick's daughter life is turned upside down by the Capitol She must take her chances at survival in the annual Hunger Games.Struggling with lose,love and holding together the world around her, she realize what it really means to be a part of the games as she is thrown into the footsteps of her family.please read and review, you might be susprised what you find.
1. Chapter 1:Revenge

**Revenge:**

"_By now you should know everything you say  
Can and will be used against you some day  
I got the microphone so don't go too far  
Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are"_

The waves crashed majestically against the warm sand as the full moon showed in the reflection of the water. District four was sleeping peacefully under the stars as the minutes slowly drew by. The day to come would be exciting and tiring at most, as the six year olds starting their training. Training for the huger games in district four was not a secret, nor loudly proclaimed, though it was known it occurred.

As the sky turned from black, to gray, to blue, the edges of the sun came into view. The water now appeared as crystal in the day light as the songs of the 'tropical' birds filled the ears of the citizens. Slowly down the streets of the district, families began to move out their doors as they headed to their boats and work. Soon enough, the streets were filled with buzzing excitement of the events. Some were from proud parents for involving their children in the ways of the games, other from the teenagers ready to break in the new meat and lastly the nervous children on their first day of training.

In one house particular, sat the one of the few daughters of two victors, Maggie Odair. Not only was she the daughter of two victors but her father was the ever so popular Finnick Odair, making her mother Previously Annie Cresta.

Sitting at their grand wood table, heaps of fruit, assorted breads, and drinks, lay in front of her. She was already dressed in her training gear. A tight pair of flexible royal blue pants, and a matching top along with the required black training boots. The outfit looked perfect on her, showing her curves without making her two delicate. She had gotten her father's beautiful looks but was branded with her mother's wavy auburn hair. Her eyes were Standard Ocean green that belonged to her district but she was unmistakably an Odair.

"You not hungry girl?" Reta, one of the victor village maids asked sternly. Not realizing it Maggie had been twirling the ocean pear on her golden fork.

"No, not really. I'm supposed to challenge Sera today." Sera Bain was a year older than I was. She had it out me ever since I can remember. She hated the fact that I got to travel to the capitol once a month and that my parents were adorned in fame. I remember very clearly my first day at training when she got seaweed tangled in my hair and decided to cut it out with the dagger she so luckily found. The thing was, Sera didn't frighten me. She just talked too much for her own good, and patience was something I still needed help with.

"Oh. This not first time you take her. She not good as you is. That mouth of hers will get her in trouble one day to. Yes, you much smarter and better. Do not worry or let her get at you" Reta replied. Reta and Maggie were quite close. Even though she wasn't well educated she was smart in the way of understanding people.

Nodding, Maggie grabbed another soft ocean pear in her hand and headed towards her paneled gold door after giving Reta a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Reta. I'll let you know how I pumbles her little as.."

"That not said in this house know better" sighing Reta turned to the stairs to begin her day of cleaning. With a chuckled Maggie took a bite of her pear and headed out for the training grounds.

Reaching the gate of victor village Tash, the Gate keeper, whistled down to Maggie with a wave as the bronze gates swung open out towards the rest of the district . Shifting her training bag on her shoulder she noticed the familiar shadow leaning against one of the large palm trees of their home. Troy stood dressed as well in a crimson training suit today. His features were sharp and strong and his wavy tan hair was pushed to the side. His muscular arms sat on his chest, a smile showing as he noticed Maggie.

"Morning Mags, ready for today?" Troy knew her feeling for Sera and frankly he wasn't fond of her either. He found her arrogant and rude as she paraded around their district as if she was higher than everyone.

"ready to shove her face in if that's what you mean". Just like every morning Troy took her bag and slung it around his shoulders with his. He was one of the strongest boys in the district and had never been in the games. He was never one to volunteer but he wouldn't have much of a reason to be worried if he was chosen. He was strong and handsome, with beautiful blue eyes. He was fierce when he needed to be but caring when the time called for it. He had been best friends with Maggie since their second year in school and there were always there to protect each other.

His voice was deep as a laugh escaped his mouth.

"She pretty pathetic if you ask me. She challenges you every chance he gets and loses bout as much. "

"She really gets under my skin. Rumor has it she has some kids placing bets"

"Really? Well my bets on you." repositioning their bags on his shoulders he turned his glance to her with a hesitant look.

"You're not volunteering this year are you?"

Looking up she smiled and elbowed him playfully in the side.

"of course not, I already live in victor village and have everything I need. I could live without the overbearing fame"

Chucking to himself, Troy knew she would never put herself in the games under any circumstance. They had been trained there lives for this but he really couldn't imagine Mags killing someone.

" I overheard Lace saying she was volunteering this year years her last chance" Lace was Sera's best friend, and even though she was older she obeyed Sera with a since of pride.

If Lace was going to volunteer that meant the female tribute spot was already filled. The only one left to fill would be the male. Troy's name would be in the bowl five times this year, but that was the average amount for any seventeen year old in district four, and really what were the odds of him being chosen.

Continuing to walk down the stone path, the training complex came into view. The entire two floors were completely glass and the other two were hidden behind stones. The third floor contained a large pool but the fourth floor was a secret that only victors new.

The first day of training was always interesting to observe. There were always clusters of nervous children and then the few who were ready to challenged the volunteers. My father told me I was the child that was ready on my first day, I had two years of training experience ahead of my peers thanks to my parents and apparently ready to show off.

Glancing the crowd I spotted Sera ordering a group of eight year olds around. When she was finished she sat on top of one of the tables outside. She was tossing her strawberry blonde hair behind her as a group of underclass gawked at her.

Groaning in disgust Maggie turned her head right after Sera caught sight of her, she could almost feel the sinister grin forming on her face.

"Maggie! I've been waiting on you...oh don't be like that, come sit and talk with me." she could tell sera was repressing a laugh as she called out. By now everyone was watching the two for they all knew about the hatred between them.

Closing her eyes she squeezed Troy's arm and took a deep breath. Turning around slowly she glided over to the table, her hands in fist at her sides.

"what do you want Sera."

"oh come on Hun. Don't be like that. I just wanted to make sure you were ready for our little match"

" always am aren't I? Explains why you never beat me."

Letting out a laugh, Sera stood from the table and was standing next to her on the ground, she was taller than her and boasted about the few inches she had on her. Tossing her hair once more she spoke sweetly. "That's only because you have a famous little daddy and mom. Though she's about as useless as a piece of sand compared to the rest of us. What happen to her again, of right! She lost it when she saw her partner in the games get beheaded. You know, I hope you get picked as a tribute. Maybe you would lose your mind to and then we could talk about you like we do your mother. Or maybe you could do us the favor of getting yourself killed. That would surely end your family's sanity. And when that victor comes to our district, I'll be sure to thank him".

The rest of the people around them became a blur to her quickly, as Troy's gripped tighten around her arm. It wasn't enough though, as she ripped from his grip and brought Sera to the ground. Maggie's fist found her face as her rage took over.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. About. My. Family!"She exclaimed. Pulling back up her saw the touch of red on her knuckles. Blood. Sera's Nose was busted. In her short pause, Sera took her shoulders and were now on top clawing at her face.

Seeing the punch coming for me, I jerked my head to the side as her fist slammed in to the ground. One after the other I dodged them only every catching a touch of her skin, until her hand connected directly with my eye. Wincing, I brought my leg up and slammed her in the back. She let out a low cry and I took the advantage. Back on top I went for another punch as white gloves went under my arms and began to pull. Peacekeepers. Hauling me off the ground I was still throwing punches as was Sera as they pulled us away from each other. Once we were a few feet away she screamed at me from the top of her lungs, her nose a bloody mess.

"I can't want to take you later. I'm going to kill you Odair!"

I was thrust into Troy's arms by the peacekeepers as her voice rang out. His arms caught me as I went to take a second hit, and he continued to pull me away.

"Good job. Oh and nice black eye." Troy's voice was angry for he knew she would be punished.

"Shut up" she muttered, hiding her satisfaction.

"You ready for training"

"Trust me I can't wait"

Her voice was confident as she watched someone examining Sera's nose. The fight may have only lasted a few minutes, but. It had been the best minutes of her life.

Smiling, she ignored the swelling of her eyes as they entered the training complex, waiting for her next battle to begin!

**A/N: hey everyone i want to thank you so much for reading this. i know the little review button can be intimidating sometimes but it would mean the world to me if you cliked on it! i hope you like my writing and i would defiently llike to hear your criticism. i already have the next to chapters ready so my goal would be at least five reviews! i hope that isnt to much to ask, and thanks again. :) **

**-LaVitaD'epoca**


	2. Chapter 2: Anticipation

**A/N: okay so I'm a little disappointed in you guys but hey, at least some of you will comment. I really appreciate them and yes Drex, Finnick is still alive in this 'series'. Well let's try to get those comments flowing and if you have any more questions don't be afraid to hit the little review button at the end. Thanks guys, and here you go with chapter 2. **

**Anticipation**

"_Of all the hardships a person had to face, _

_None was more punishing than the simple act of waiting."_

"Welcome to training every one, and a special welcome to our new students."

Bazer's deep voice rang out.

" For you who do not know me, my name is Bazer Cruz and I am your head training instructor. I know many of you are eager to get started, so would our new friends split up by gender."

Slowly she crowd thinned out as the six year old got into groups. As Bazer instructed the rest of us to our previous trainings, I said goodbye to Troy and made my way to the second floor. Today I had private lessons with my Dads friend Tenniel. Tenniel was the son of the past victor Mags, who I'm named after. He was exceptionally tall and strong for a thirty-two year old, with a thick head of black curls. He wasn't my personal coach but he requested me every day, and to him I went.

As I stepped on the thick black mat, he turned around and shook his head with a laugh.

"Heard you had fun this morning"

"You heard correctly then." I smiled as I tied my hair back.

"You're going to have to control yourself better. You dad might not be able to get you fully out of this."

"She got what she deserve"

Was all I said I positioned myself ready to strike.

" I bet she did"

Tenniel replied before he lunged at me.

Dodging him quickly me, he collected himself and rolled out at his fall. Taking my hit at him, I managed to get my arm around him and bring him down. With a short smirk , he twisted my arm ,allowing him the advantage.

"What do you do if someone is on top of you. Think!"He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Easy. Exactly what I did to Sera. Bringing my knee up, I rammed him in the back as He let out a grunt. Freeing my hands I beat against his chest as slid out front under him. By now we were both standing waiting for each other to make a move.

" Ah, the ever so popular dance. What do you do Maggie, make the first move or defend yourself. You can't just stand their..."

Nodding, I took my chance at him . Reaching my hands out for his neck, he took my legs out from under me and pinned me to the ground. Making a cutting motion on my neck with his fingers he shook his head disappointed.

"You're dead. Never take the first move unless you're completely sure of your opponent. It's usually always easier to defend yourself"

Holding out his hand, I took it as he pulled me to the ground.

"Not bad though, you're getting better. You're definitely stronger and quicker the most of the seventeen year old girls and many of the Boys. " Tenniel smiled as he ran his fingers though his hair.

"Thanks. Again?"

"Of course"

For another hour we took our turns at each other. Only twice did I beat him, though they were towards the ends so I assumed he was tiring.

"Your Dad working with you still? I haven't seen you use a knife in months"

Shrugging I let my hair down.

" Every day after I get home. Mostly we work on distance weapons like a spear or my bow. But knives have been awhile. He's completely giving up on my swimming, complaining that I can't get any better and already the best in all of four"

"That's no lie. You mother is the only other swimmer I would ever consider putting you up against. But you need to be working with close distance weapons to. You never know what the Arena might hold, even though I doubt you'll ever go, the reaping is in few days and you need to be ready regardless."

Knowing he was right I sighed as I lazily put my hair back up.

" Alright. I'll give you half an hour with knives."

Letting out another bold chuckle , Tenniel lead me to the private chamber strictly for close distance objects. The room had been gutted out years ago and the walls were lined with a fine black fabric that absorbed the shock of a spinning knife. Tenniel had been right when he mentioned the months of her absence from this floor, for she hardly remembered her last time in the room. Ambling over the back wall , she smiled in delight. The entire black wall was covered in assorted knives , varying in length, and width. There were also many spears, blunt staffs, clubs, darts and axes. Tracing her fingers over the metal ,she selected a serrated eight inch blade with a five inch handle covered in charcoal leather.

" Nice pick. One of my Favorites as well. I know you already know the rules but its part of my job."

Sighing Tenniel held up a finger as he began to list off the Rules.

" Rule one: you will be punished if you attack another trainee . Rule two: you will be punished if you attack you trainer. Reminder one: you are not allowed to practice close combat with you trainer. Reminder two: watch your footing, Dummies will pop up and run on track. Reminder three: you have 20 seconds to take out a dummy before it shocks you"

With five fingers in the air, Tenniel smiled as he walked to the trigger booth

"Alright, were going to start out with four at a time. Remember, once a dummies pops up, you have minimal time to hit each one. Those shocks aren't friendly, if you can recall. If you need a second knife let me know and I will pause the simulator. Now are you ready?"

-with a nod, Maggie's face began fierce. Within ten seconds the first dummy popped next to her. Startled as first she regained her composure as she sliced the head off the first dummy a loud buzzer sounding its fall. As the buzzer sounded three appeared, forming a triangle around her. Shoving her blade though the target in its chest , the buzzer sounded as she knocked the head off the second. Moving to face the third it turned sharply and began to move along the magnetic track in the ground. Groaning she chased after the speed cloth. Narrowing her eyes she threw her blade into its back as she felt the painful shock hit her body. Wincing she turned to face Tenniel , throwing her arms in the air.

" What the hell!"- She exclaimed her fist now at her side.

"Don't give me that. I know you can throw . Remember the purpose here. Plus now you're without a knife. Now go!"

-turning on her heels, she chased after the dummy as she yanked the knife out of the back. Turning around slowly , she scowled as she saw the four dummies facing her. Realizing she now had twenty seconds to figure out which dummy came first, she propelled her legs as fast as she could . Shoving the knife though the pit of the form she heard the buzzer as she sliced the arms off the next. Quickly the last two began to move in opposite directions .-

" Knife!" she called out as she began to pursue the figure leading her to the right.

" No. you can't throw. Move quick and you can get them both"- his voice was calm as he answered her plea.

" THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAI."- Her voice was cut off as another violent shock rocked though her. Cursing under her breath, she caught up with the final of the four and plunged the dagger though it's body. Gritting her teeth she swung herself around , to see Tenniel walking towards her.

" It hasn't even been ten minutes and you're already cutting me short?" –she handed him the dagger in his outstretched hand. Crossing her hands in front her , she allowed one of her legs to go limp- " not more fighting exercise. Come on, you said we…"

-laughing he held a finger to her lips as he silenced her. His face becoming serious as he spoke softly- "keep some ice on that eye of yours… and I got word that Rigor wants to speak with you immediately. "- His eyes looked worried , as she noticed him swallow the limp in his throat. Rigor was the head peacekeeper of the district and he didn't have much patience when it came to disruption among the citizens.

"Oh. Well I'll see you tomorrow then"- she replied, as she went to retrieve her training bag from the wall. Nodding she began her decent down the stairs of the building, delaying her time as much as possible. Exiting ,she slung her bag over her shoulder as she walked down the bustling street of vendors. Many of the stands sold fine fabric's and shells, with beautiful gold jewelry. One table in particular was selling assorted rings for men, a thin gold one with the words honor engraved into it. Looking around she smiled at the woman in charge of the stand and purchased the ring, figuring she would give it to Troy. He was going to be eighteen in a month anyway. Continuing down the long road towards the Justice building she proceeded to buy a gold pendant for herself and a crab leg for a much needed snack. Finishing it off her stood at the large white doors of the justice building, pillars filing in around her. Taking a deep breath she let her hair out of her braid as it fell past her shoulders in thick waves. Pulling down the hem of her top, she pushed the heavy doors open, awaiting her punishment.


	3. Chapter 3: warning tide

**Warning tide:**

_"Come away little loss_

_Come away to the water_

_To the ones that are waiting only for you"_

The night was thick with silvery stars and the voices of fishermen hauling in the catches of the day. On the beach sat Maggie, her toes buried deep in the soft sand as she watched the dark tides roll in and wash away. Shivering slightly from the cold she couldn't keep her mind of what Rigor had told her.

"The Actions of one can erupt into the falling of the same Miss Odair. I advise you to be very careful these next few days. Drastic actions may be put in place is they already haven't..."

He continued on, even though her ears tuned out. Now she stared blankly at the gold net hanging on the wall. Eventually he had excused himself ranting that he had better things to do than antagonize the youth of his district and let the door shut behind him.

After her visit, her feet had led her to the comforting beach. As she still remained after an hour or two.

Letting the wind roll though her curls she laid back into the warm sand, her hands behind her head. Closing her eyes she began to relax, feeling the heaviness of her eyes take over...

"Mags, what are you doing out here?"

The familiar husky voice filled her ears as she groaned and sat up to see Troy walking her way, a small net of fish in his hand.

"I could ask you the same thing you know. Don't you have training tomorrow? "

She shot back. Patting the ground next to her He dropped to the ground wounding his muscular arm around her small shoulders

"Don't you?"

Leaning into him she closed her eyes, trying to regain the comfort from before.

"Nah, Tenniel spoke to my dad earlier and said that Rigor had my training for tomorrow canceled. Figured a night under the sky would be nice"

"Mind if I join you? I think the last time we 'camped' out together was a few months ago. Anyway how did it go with Rigor?"

Shrugging under his weight, she felt the warm heaviness coming again

"Just warned me to watch my place..."

Laughing nervously, Troy leaned back, His best friend still resting in the crook of his shoulder. Looking sideways at her, he yawned quietly.

"Hey Mags, mind if I ask you something?"

Nudging her head, her face was slowly becoming distant.

"Maybe... tomorrow ..."

Tomorrow, The thought lingering in her head for a moment. That's right; the capitol was coming tomorrow to prepare for the games. And with that her eyes won out as she drifted to the depths of sleep.

**A/N: okay so I know this is extremely short but I still loved writing this chapter. I'm still kind of sad about the amount of the reviews but the ones that did are the best people ever, and I really appreciate them! So I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the reaping and I'm still thinking about who the tributes will be but for the most part I think I've got it down. Ill be out of town the next few weeks so I thought I would go ahead and update. I'm hoping ill get more reviews when I'm gone and that will give me time to get a jumpstart on the next few chapters. Please don't be a silent reader guys I really do appreciate all comments and thanks for reading!**

**-Drew**


	4. Chapter 4: determined

**Determined**

"Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen."  
― Ralph Waldo Emerson

"Child, you better get up! Troy is already downstairs and is looking very… Nice." Reta stood with a smirk on her face as she pulled the covers on her bed back. Ever since she and Troy were little she swore they would be together and now that they were older she took every chance she could to pick at the two.

"I'm not a child. "- Maggie groaned as she felt the crisp air hit her bare legs. Shoving her head under the pillow she jumped softly as Reta popped her thigh. Usually she would love the morning but today was the reaping, which consisted of arrogant and prideful kids boasting their chest out waiting for their names to be called.

"I said get up. " Reta said more sternly.

This time she yanked the pillow away and walked to her crystal wardrobe and threw the doors open. "Now, I know today the reaping but you can't be acting like this. You most likely aint gonna be called, but you still got to look pretty. You precious little face is gonna be on those cameras no matter what…"- shuffling though her closets she pulled out gorgeous light melon scalloped silk dress. Hanging it on the door of the wardrobe she pulled out a pair of t-strap nude ballet flats.

"You look very nice is this child."

She was right. The dress would flatter her figure wonderfully and the color would highlight the beauty of her hair. The dress was given to her on her last trip to the Capitol. Sitting up slowly in her bed, Maggie stood up and stretched out her back before walking to Reta's side.

"I guess that will work."

Maggie smiled softly as she went to her shower, Letting the hot water run over her tan skin. She giggled as the dryer came on. Ever since she was little the powered air always tickled her as it blew her hair up high. Stepping out, she wrapped her silk robe around her petite waist and went to sit at her vanity table. Groaning at her reflection she pulled out her tiny set of makeup and played up her face. She kept her face simple for she liked her natural beauty to show and knew her mother liked her best that way too. Putting on a thin line of eyeliner her eyes were instantly larger and brighter. Sweeping on some blush she continued with mascara and smiled in to the mirror. Brushing out her hair it fell to her lower back in her perfect waves as she stretched her arms and went to get dressed.

The scalloped dress looked fitted for the occasion for it made her look confident and proud. She looked fierce in her beauty and ready for the games.

Walking down stairs, she heard her mother and father talking casually to Troy. Like any parent today her Fathers voice was nervous and her mother was more off than usual. Stepping into the kitchen her Mother clapped her hands and hugged her daughter.

"Beautiful! Our Baby is beautiful Finny"

"Yes Baby she is"- Finnick nodded as he went to Annie's side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Honey why don't you let me talk to Mags? I think Troy could use some more to eat, he is a growing boy"

Nodding excitedly Annie excused herself as she picked conversation back up with Troy. Meanwhile Finnick led his Daughter to the Hallway and talked to her in a whisper.

"Maggie, Look your names in that glass bowl less than it should be. I've done so much to make sure that you never became a Tribute but I got word that.."

There was a loud crash in the kitchen and glass was Visible from the hallway. Cursing under his breath Finnick kissed her softly on the cheek and rushed into the kitchen.

"Pretty..." Maggie heard her Mother exclaim.

Laughing softly to herself, Maggie walked into the kitchen to see her father picking up the broken glass and Troy standing off to the side putting his dishes away. Hearing the sound of a distant gong each person in their house stood rigid. Once again the gong sounded letting everyone know to Report to the square. Looking at his Daughter with sorrowed eyes Maggie walked to her Parents and found herself in there tight embrace.

"Everything with be alright Maggie, just remember…we love you"- Finnick spoke first as he kissed her forehead. Maggie watched as he walked away running his fingers though his Honey hair and Disappear in to is bedroom.

"My pretty Seashell, I will see you at dinner"-Annie smiled widely as she kissed her cheek and walked soothingly out of the kitchen. Turning to Troy she rolled her eyes and smiled as she took his hand and let her head fall on his bicep.

"Let just get this over. My Dad's cooking tonight if you want to come over"

"Sure. I should be free." Troy said with a laugh.

They left the Odair house and began their usual walk down Victor lane, Talking Casually as they reached the Gate. The giant door stood open and Tash was no longer at his post. He was eighteen and this year was his last Chance as a Tribute. I had become close friends with Tash and I knew enough that he was happy that this was his last time standing in the square. He wasn't the strongest kid but he wouldn't do badly in the Arena. His only problem would be getting sponsors for he wasn't the best looking boy in the District.

As Maggie and Troy made their way out of Victor Village, district four was alive with anticipation. Banners covered every single shop window and Peacekeepers were everywhere. The stage that was set looked beautiful in front of the sea and the district seal was hanging in the middle of the stage in pure gold.

"Do you see the... ah, there it is"- Maggie motioned to the registration table as she lead Troy over.

They stood in line for fifteen minutes before they were both in front of the register.

"Finger"- The man said bluntly as he held out his hand. Frowning Maggie handed her hand to his as she continued to talk with Troy. She felt the small pinch as the device recognized her Blood.

"Odair? Nice"- Looking to the man now she arched a brow as his eyes scanned over her. Swallowing hard she smiled nervously and moved to the Side and waited on Troy.

"He looked Happy "

"Oh shut up."- Maggie laughed as she elbowed him in the side. As they continued to walk to their sections the situation started to dawn on them as they became hesitant with their words. Letting their feet carry them they stopped in front of the seventeen section. Taking a deep breath she turned to Troy and brushed his hair out of the way.

"I will see you at dinner right? "

"I Hope so Mags. Stop worrying, I'll be fine."

Nodding he hugged her tightly to him as he buried his nose into her hair. As the Final gong sounded she squeezed his hand as she ran off to her oven section and stood next to her friend Tally. Smiling at each other they looped their arms together and waited for their escort, Clido.

Minutes later the annual video played on the grand screen, displaying the reason for the Hunger games. It became a game for Tally and Maggie to repeat every other line to each other until it ended. Stepping up first was the mayor of district four as he introduced the trainers this year. Asis was the male trainer who won his games only ten years ago. He wall tall and very stocky with midnight black hair and the usual eyes. Pandora was the Female trainer. She was very lanky but unmistakably beautiful and only five years older than Maggie. She had long straight blonde hair with sky blue tips and striking green eyes.

As pointless talk continued on the most fearful moment began. Clido stepped up to the crystal pedestal, his hair in green and blue ringlets down to his back. His skin was done to look like sand and starfish sat above his left eyes in an eccentric pattern.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen of district four. What a lovely day it is, shall we waste no time? Ah, as usual, we shall have Ladies first."

His voice was chipper and ripe as his talked with flamboyant hand motions. Moving to the glass bowl with the female names he traced the rim of the glass before dropping his hand in the slips of paper.

In all her life Maggie had never seen the district so quiet. Tally was squeezing her arm excessively as Clido removed a single piece of paper. She began to imagine him calling out a little twelve year olds name as multiples volunteered for her place. She imagined how her parents would be grateful that she wasn't sent off to the arena. As he cleared his throat and unfolded the strip she caught sight of Troy. Smiling he gave her a nod up as her mind was caught off guard.

I heard a shrill cry as I turned to see her mother collapsing into my father's arms. Looking to Tally confused, a single tear went down her cheek as Clido motioned me own.

"Maggie, go!"- She practically hissed as another tear came and she pushed me forward.

I realized it now. I am a tribute.

I will die.

No.

I will win.

**A/N: hey readers I'm so sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please, please review. I haven't gotten much comments and I'm wasting my time. So please if you're reading this leave a comment. Thanks so much guys have a blessed day! **

**so i updated chapter one and i basically noticed my reviews went down ALOT since the beginning. so if i still have some of my readers. please, please hit that review button. anything is acceptable. love you guys ill upday soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: left behind

**Left Behind**

The past is left behind, the present is now,

so lets enjoy the gift,

for we may not have the future of tomorrow...

District four was inevitably soundless as Clido has called out the princess of four. His own face showing fear as he recognized the name on the slip. Whispers was flooding through the crowd as the tiny figure of Maggie moved through the bodies. Her face was composed her eyes almost looking delighted as she was displayed on the screen, but Troy knew better. She was like a cowering child inside, knowing what her final moments would be like.

TPOV

_This isn't… happening… it can't be_! He wanted to scream. All around him his friends were watching him with cautious eyes, soaking in his reaction. He watched the way she moved. Her shoulders pulled back and her head high as she defended the honor of being an Odair. He wanted so bad to run to her side or help comfort Mrs. Odair and tell her she would be back. And the thought was possible. Maggie was not soft in the slightest. She was stubborn, and strong and brave. All the qualities her parents had possessed. But there were also twenty-three other people in that arena that would hold the same chances.

As he heard her heals clicking on the metal stairs she moved gracefully to Clido's side. His voice weary as he spoke.

"Come along Mag…Miss."- taking her hand she moved her closer to the microphone. "Your name dear"

"Maggie Odair"- she spoke confidently as her eye connected with Troy's, never letting the gaze break.

"Well, let's have a hand of applause for you new tribute Maggie Odair!"

Quickly amongst the crowd a steady applause rang out as Maggie nodded her head with a gleeful smile. Taking a deep breath she crossed her hands in front of her before Clido moved to the next bowl.

**SPOV** :( sera, sorry I had to get this in)

_I couldn't believe it. This little brat was about to go to the games. HA! This is amazing; I'll never have to see that hideous auburn hair again. I'll finally be the perfect little star in training, I mean I already am but my competition will be out of the way. For good_.

Sera was practically radiating with glee as she saw Lace twitch behind her. Turning suddenly she caught her hand just as she stared to put it in the air

"What the hell are you doing" she practically screeched, her eyes daggers when the met Laces

"I…I'm volunteering, it my last year and I really..."

Lace's face was red with nervousness as Sera squeezed her wrist.

"NO! –Her voice a loud whisper- "lace, it's finally happening, don't you get it! She's dead. Maggie Odair is dead now. We won. Well never have to see her again. Isn't that better than winning?"

"Yeah I guess so..."-she mumbled softly as she crossed her arms behind her.

"Good." My voice harsh. _God, are you kidding me, like really? My best friends an idiot! Doesn't she understand? This is all I've ever wanted, we wanted and how SELFISH of her to try and take that away from me. Okay Sera, calm down. There is no way she is coming back, nothing will stop me from getting this, or ill kill her myself. _

As the clapping slowed and the unsteadiness dawned on the boy's, Clido cleared his throat and placed him in front of the bowl containing the names of the eligible male tributes. Maggie's worried eyes scanned the crowd wondering who would join her on the stage. She desperately hoped and prayed Troy would be left out, along with his friends. Looking easily over the younger boys she couldn't help but feel pity for them. Their eyes were wide with fear, excitement, and bravery and along with everything else. She began to remember how she felt when she was twelve. She was proud to be standing amongst her fellow people.

"Now for your male tributes"

He began a gleam in his eyes as his fingers moved in eccentric patterns down in two the glass bowl. I felt powerless as his fingers clasped a slip. What if this was Troy? I couldn't go into the arena with my best friend. I couldn't look into the sky and see his face hovering announcing his death, imagining every cannon to be him. I couldn't be faced at the end with us the final tributes and one of us having to be the end of the other. And he couldn't do the same.

The hush over the district was grueling as I saw his fingers begin to unravel the slip.

_Please not Troy. Please not Troy. Please not Troy. Please not Troy. Please not Troy. Please not Troy._

The thought was constantly running through Maggie's head, as the Boys were waiting. She would never understand why the games were more important to win to them than the majority of the girls. She figured it helped increase their masculinity.

Looking nervously over to Clido she wished she could yank the piece of paper apart instead of waiting on his grueling tricks. Taking a calming breath as his fingers separated the edge she gripped the hem of her dress tighter as her eyes closed in anticipation.

Her world was blocked out as she saw the eyes move back in the male crowd. Her ears were ringing as her head shot up. _I missed his name!_ She thought furiously as she realized she was trying too hard to breathe than to hear what Clido had said. Trying to keep her features from looking panicked she rushed to see Troy's face. She became more conflicted once she couldn't make out faces anymore. She wanted the world to stop so she could find the one person she cared about in the moving mass of people.

When my eyes glazed over that massive head of golden locks I almost wanted to scream. Troy was in his place in the back watching the crowd move in front of him. I could slowly feel my heart beat slowing down as relief washed over me. Letting go of my dress I straightened my back as Troy stared back at me with wet eyes. _He was crying. He never cries. _Tilting my head I held our gaze until I heard the footsteps on the stair leading up to the stage. Averting my gaze I almost choked as I saw who standing next to me. No wonder, Troy new I would never be able to kill him.

Tash's lanky figure was wrinkled next to mine as I groaned. He has no chance! He's not attractive, strong or even skilled with a sling shot. But shouldn't I be happy? He is one less person I had to deal with. He'll probably be dead in the first two minutes. He didn't deserve this, none of us did.

As the cheers and wails continued, I shook hands with Tash. I realized two things as they led us off the strange. The first, Tash would never be the gatekeeper again. And lastly, even with all my preparation and training, I still wasn't ready to leave everything behind.

**(A/N:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And would love to hear you're thought about the two tributes. See you soon with the next chapter! :)**


End file.
